A skate typically has a boot and a ground-engaging skate element such as a blade or a set of inline rollers attached to the underside of the boot. The skate is typically provided with a lace to secure the boot on a wearer's foot and ankle to provide a better fit between the foot and the boot for additional comfort and support.
Known straps to help further tighten the boot around the ankle can include complex mechanisms (e.g. pulleys) and/or may not provide a satisfactory support to secure the foot of the wearer inside the boot of the skate.